


Don't Go

by Freakazoid101701



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Tsukki, hurt yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakazoid101701/pseuds/Freakazoid101701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has a hard time with everything. Tsukishima will help him he through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please advise this is my first. If I need to fix anything please let me know. Boy x boy if you don't like please don't read.

     It was another hard day at school for Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was not looking forward to practice today. He was sure they would see all of the bruises as he changed into his clothes for volleyball. Yamaguchi was sure that they would question him about what happened and why he had bruises all over his body. He didn't want that so he decided to skip practice today.  
     As he was leaving school grounds he heard a familiar voice call his name, "Yamaguchi!!" he called. Yamaguchi turned around to see his best friend Tsukishima Kei running to catch up with him.  When he caught up he asked, why aren't you coming to practice today." 'What do I tell him. I can't exactly tell him I am being bullied again', he thought to himself. Shit hit the fan quickly soon everyone came out of the club room and was heading to the gym. They were talking about what they were going for practice when Hinata yelled out,"where you going Yamaguchi." Everybody came over asking the same thing. 'What do I do I can't tell them' he thought. A little ray of light came from my best friend as he told them what was going on, " Yamaguchi is not feeling so well I am going to take him home." "Oh well get better soon Yamaguchi", said Sugawara then followed by the others. "Will do", I responded with a fake smile. Tsukki could tell because he looked at me with concern.  
     We were walking in silence when  Tsukki broke the silence with concern in his voice," what is really wrong. You can tell me." 'What should I do? Should I tell him about them? Will Tsukki make fun of me? What should I do?' All the questions going through his head all lead to the same question. What should he do? Yamaguchi finally came to his senses but before he could say any thing Tsukki interrupted him saying," never mind you don't have to tell me if it's that hard for you to tell me."  
    Soon they reached Yamaguchi's house before Yamaguchi went inside Tsukki said," if you need anything I am here for you don't forget that plus you have parents that love you." "Thank you Tsukki if I need to talk to you I will. But I am seriously fine." "Whatever you say."  
    When Yamaguchi is finally alone he goes upstairs to his room. He drops his bag on his bed and heads for the bathroom. The biggest secret he didn't want anyone to know. As he looks at the mirror he finds himself remembering what they said to him (not they as in his volleyball team they as in the bullies). "You are useless they said a burden you don't deserve to live on this earth." 

'Useless'  
'Pathetic'  
'Just die'

     All those thoughts. All those words. He has heard them more than once from them and Tsukki. He look at the mirror thinking,'they are right I don't deserve to be here. Everyone would be better off without me. Tsukki would smile more, the team would win, I wouldn't have to face them again. But if I did they would win ( the bullies not the team)."  
     So he grabbed the blade and cut just above other marks he had made some odd days ago, the crimson red liquid slowly oozing out of his arm he looked back at the mirror not satisfied with the choice he made but what's done is done. He noticed the front door open and close he realized that his mom was home. He didn't want his mother to see what he did to his arm. So he grabbed bandages and covered his arm.  
    "Tadashi what do you want for dinner dear," his mother yelled up the stairs. "Nothing mom I am not hungry. I think I am just going to go to bed," he replied. "Ok dear, if you get hungry fell free to eat what is in the fridge," she replied. No answer came from Yamaguchi as he went into his room to sleep off the day he went through.  
     As Yamaguchi got up and ready for school he was thinking about if they found out what would the team do. He didn't want that to happen but he didn't know how to stop them from learning. He finished getting ready for school, went downstairs and walked out the door. His mother was at work and his father was asleep in bed. He walked out the door and met Tsukki. Yamaguchi forced a smile on his face and said,"good morning Tsukki." "You are late idiot,"he replied. "Sorry Tsukki." They headed off to school together.  
     As they were changing for practice Yamaguchi slipped on a sweater so no one would see the marks on his arms. But Tsukishima caught sight of them. He was furious with Yamaguchi all while being angry at himself for not knowing what was going on. As soon as everyone left for the guy he pulled Yamaguchi to the side saying," what the hell are those." He was more yelling because everyone in the team heard him and went back to the club room. 'No, everyone is going to see the marks what do I do.' Soon everyone came to see what the matter was only to see a Yamaguchi blur go past them. He ran as fast as he could to where they weren't. Soon he heard Tsukki yell his name,"Yamaguchi stop" he called. But Yamaguchi didn't stop running he ran and ran soon he was behind the gym, he stopped to take a breath when he heard again his best friend call,"Yamaguchi please talk to me." All he could do was sit down and cry. Soon they came the people who were making him suffer his worst nightmare.  
    Before he could get up to run the leader grabbed him by his neck. Yamaguchi gasping for air trying to get him to let go of his neck only to get him to squeeze harder barely made out three words,"Tsukki help me!" Which was pretty loud considering Tsukishima, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Sugawara heard and came to his rescue. When they saw what was happening to Yamaguchi the flips switched. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima all ran to the three guys while Sugawara ran to Yamaguchi. But before any of them got there Yamaguchi's grip loosened and his hand fell and hit the wall behind him all Tsukishima could was watch as Yamaguchi's hand hit the wall in slow motion. They gave Yamaguchi one hard hit to the stomach and ran. Tsukishima and the others ran over to the unconscious boy whose shirt was just above his belly button. They pulled it up more to see the bruises all over his stomach. But another unholy sight had come to them, the unconscious boy wasn't breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital

   Yamaguchi woke up in the hospital. All he could see was white the he tried to sit up but was instantly caught by the pain and laid back down. He tried to adjust how he was laying but he felt something heavy on his lower leg. It was Tsukishima's head he was asleep. Yamaguchi noticed that he was hooked up to a IV then he saw the cuts bandaged.'They saw them all of them. I have to get out I need to get out', he thought. Slowly but surely he sat up. Now for the hard part moving his legs. He made sure to move his legs slowly so he didn't wake Tsukki up. As he got up he winced at the pain as he got up and walked to the door. But apparently he was to loud because Tsukki woke up with a flick of the wrist. 'Oh shit Yamaguchi thought. I am dead.'

"Where are you going Yamaguchi you need to rest."  
     
"Why am I here Tsukki."

"That is not the problem Yamaguchi. Lay down and rest."

"What happened Tsukki. Why am I here."

"That's not the problem and I should be asking you what has happened."

"What do you mean Tsukki?"

"I mean what the hell happened?"

"When?"

"Don't play dumb you know what I am talking about. What happened with them and.....your arms?"

    Yamaguchi didn't know what to do a thousand things went through his mind as he panicked. Without thinking he took the IV with as he ran as fast he could out the door. Tsukki got up and went after him but a but Suga, Tanaka, and Nishinoya saw him as he ran by soon following Tsukki who was angry. 

"Which way did he go," he asked out of breath. 

"That way," they pointed. 

Tsukki started running again as he saw him get in an elevator to the top floor. "Damn it," he mumbled. He headed for the stairs. By the time he got up there he saw the IV thrown away on the roof he looked up and saw his best friend on the other side of the railing. 

Yamaguchi running as fast as he could caught sight of Suga, Tanaka, and Nishinoya as he ran through the halls of the hospital building. He reached an elevator. He got in pushed the button and as the doors were closing he saw Tsukki.' Oh no, he thought he might get up there before me.  
    When he got to the roof he threw the IV aside and went to the ledge. He needed to breath. He needed to think."I want everyone to be happy. But I am just a burden to everyone especially Tsukki. Things will be better if I am gone. People will be happy that I am gone. Especially Tsukki. He will smile more, the team will win, they won't have to pity me anymore. I am a BURDEN to everyone." He climbed over the railing his feet feeling the void of emptiness below until the streets. All he could do was breathe and think," I am a burden. They will be happier-"

"No, a voice broke the silence. Be fore he knew what was happening a pair of warm, strong arms grabbed ahold of his chest bring him back over the railing. He knew exactly who it was......"Tsukki-." "What are you doing Tadashi? Why are you up here? Why did you run away from me? Why? Why won't you tell me what's going on? I will try my best to help you. You are my best friend Tadashi just tell me please and please don't go please stay with me."

He was now facing his best friend who was worried about him. All he could do was cry into Tsukki's shoulder. He couldn't think he couldn't do anything. Trying to choke back tears Yamaguchi told home what was happening told him what was happening to the bullying to thinking he was pathetic and a burden to the last thing he wanted to tell Tsukki was his cutting. Yamaguchi told him he has been cutting since it began. When he told him he began to cry he thought Tsukki was going to make fun of him for being so dramatic about everything. But he wasn't he was the exact opposite. He was understanding and more. But when Yamaguchi was about to leave his life forever he didn't know what to do......except stop him from making the worst decision of his life.

     After about an hour Tsukki helped Yamaguchi back to his room. Suga, Nishinoya, and Tanaka were waiting for them. When they walked through the door the three waiting jumped up with happiness to see both were okay. "I have a question for you three." "Ask us anything." "I want you to be 100% honest. Do you think Yamaguchi is a burden to the team do you think he is pathetic and useless?" "What do you mean?" They asked almost in unison. "No of course not we would never think of one of our own that way. Never," responded Sugawara. "What makes you think that Tsukishima?" retorted Nishinoya. "I would never think one of our family is pathetic, useless, or a burden to us," replied Tanaka. "See Yamaguchi there is nothing to worry about. You have a giant family who loves you very much," Tsukki told him. All Yamaguchi could do was choke back tears and nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
